mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Sasuke
Summary ''' '''Sasuke Uchiha (Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Since his childhood, he made it his goal to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later affiliated with the Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, before finally being redeemed by his rival yet best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. After traveling as a nomadic vagabond in order to analyze the world, Sasuke returned to the village he once sought to destroy — and continued to protect it for years to come. Powers and Stats ''' '''Tier: 5-C Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Missing-Nin Attack Potency: Building level+ (His Katon is destructive enough to pulverize ground) | City-Block level '''(Pierced Gaara's sand defence and injured him)| '''Multi City-Block level (Matched One-Tailed Naruto)' '|''' At least '''Multi City-Block level+,' Small City level+' with Kirin (Destroyed the Uchiha Fortress and the mountain below) | Multi City-Block level+ '''with Susanoo slashes, Town level with Complete Susano | '''Town level+ with Amaterasu, Island level with Perfect Susano'o | At least Continent level+ '''(Capable of matching Rikudō Madara), higher with Perfect Susanoo, possibly '''Moon level with Chibaku Tensei | At least Moon level '''with Bijuu Susanoo (Is close to Rikudō Sennin's power, also matched Naruto's attack with Indra's Arrow) | '''Moon level '''via powerscaling (Comparable to Naruto) '''Speed: Faster than Eye+ (Superior than full-fledged Chunins like Demon Brothers, also able to keep up with Haku) | Supersonic+ (As fast as base Lee without weights, kept up with Orochimaru, also in his CS1 dodged a sonic blast from Zaku while saving both Naruto and Sakura at the same time) | Hypersonic (Kept up with KN1 Naruto) | Hypersonic+ (Casually blitzed Naruto from a considerable distance, also blitzed Deidara and dodged numerous point-blank explosions from his bombs) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged V1 Bee's assault and Raikage's Elbow) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with KCM Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to disappear from Rikudō Madara's sight, has consistently proven he is one of the fastest characters in the series) | Sub-Relativistic (Blitzed Six Paths Bijuu Naruto) | Sub-Relativistic via powerscaling (Should be as fast as Naruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+,' '''likely much higher (Should be far stronger than base Jirobo at his current self) , '''Class T+' to possibly Class P with Susanoo (Matched Kurama's strength, should be stronger than Manda V2) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | At least Class MJ+, Class GJ+ with Chidori|At least Class GJ+ (As strong as CS2 Jirobo) | At least Class GJ+ with his sword | At least Class GJ+ with Susanoo slashes | Class MT+ with Perfect Susanoo | Class PT+ with Perfect Susanoo (Cut apart giant meteorites into pieces, traded blows with Six Paths Tailed Beast Mode Naruto) | At least Class PT+,' '''possibly '''Class ET' with Ultimate Susanoo | Possibly''' Class ET''' with Perfect Susanoo Durability: Building level+ | At least Building level+, higher with Cursed Seal activated | Multi City-Block level | Multi City-Block level '''(Withstood explosions from Deidara) | At least '''City-Block level+, Multi City-Block level with Incomplete Susanoo versions, Town level with Complete Susano'o | At least City-Block level+ normally, Island level with Perfect Susano'o | Continent level+ with Perfect Susano'o | Moon level with Ultimate Susano'o (survived the clash of TBRS and Indra's arrow) | Continent level+ '''to possibly Moon level with Perfect Susano'o ' '''Stamina:' Very high with comparatively large reserves of chakra (Fought with Kages and bodyguards, Danzo and Team Kakashi with little rest, participated numerous battles during the War with little or no rest) Range: Several meters with Susanoo or Kirin, several kilometers with Chibaku Tensei Standard Equipment: His katana (a Chokuto) and various ninja tools Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle Weakness: Somewhat overconfident, easy to manipulate emotionally, lost one arm after the War Powers and Abilities: -Superhuman Strength and Speed -Adept Swordsmanship (can fend a strike from Mifune with ease) -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant (was able to copy and emulate Lee's fighting style during Chuunin Exams) -Chakra Manipulation (Mid-level), -Ninjutsu Master -Genjutsu Expert -Flight (with Final Perfect Susanoo) -Fire Manipulation (Mid-level) -Electric Manipulation (Mid-level) -Mind Control (Low-level) (via Sharingan and/or Genjutsu) -Limited Precognition (via Sharingan) -Summoning (Snakes, Hawks etc) -Poison Resistance (Entry-level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sharingan '(Mirror Wheel Eye):' The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. ⦁'Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. ⦁'Susanoo Genjutsu': Using his Sharingan, Sasuke stares at his opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of himself appears before them forcing them under a genjutsu. An image resembling his Susanoo appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. '-Mangekyō Sharingan' (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):' An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored; a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. ⦁'Amaterasu: Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. '-Enton (Blaze Release):' An advanced chakra nature. Sasuke uses this technique to manipulate the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. ⦁'Magatama': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. ⦁'Kagutsuchi': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. ⦁'Shield of Black Flames': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. '-Susanoo:' The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. '-Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. ⦁'Great Fireball': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. ⦁'Phoenix Sage Fire': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. ⦁'Dragon Fire': The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. ⦁'Great Dragon Fire': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. ''-''Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness ⦁'Chidori': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. ⦁'Chidori Current': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. ⦁'Chidori Senbon': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. ⦁'Chidori Sharp Spear': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. '-Chidori Katana': Sasuke channels the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. ⦁'Kirin': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. '-Shunshin no Jutsu' (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. '-Kuchiyose no Jutsu '''(Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Sasuke formerly used this technique to summon snakes (including Manda). He currently uses it to summon hawks. '-Rinnegan:' After receiving half of the Sage's power, Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. Unlike previous Rinnegan users, by only having the Rinnegan in one eye and the Mangekyō Sharingan in the other, Sasuke can use both powers simultaneously. Unique to his Rinnegan, he possesses nine tomoe identical to the Shinju and Kaguya's eye. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects. He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets, and moreover, has gained the ability to teleport himself and anyone near him within a limited range. Sasuke is also able to use his Chidori Sharp Spear to bisect Madara Uchiha's jinchūriki form with ease. ⦁'Chibaku Tensei: A technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Sasuke is shown using this technique to hold the Bijuu in captivity. ⦁'''Amenotejikara: A ninjutsu using the Rinnegan received from the Sage of Six Paths. Within a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. Key: Pre Chūnin Exam Arc| Post Chūnin Exam Arc | CS-2 Sasuke | Beginning of Shippuden | MS Sasuke | EMS Sasuke | Rinnegan Sasuke | Rikudō Susanoo | EOS Sasuke Others Notable Victories: -Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) -Ishida Uryu (Bleach) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters